Nye
Nye to klient, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Papa's Wingeria To Go!. Jest on zwycięzcą Kingley's Customerpalooza 2018, stworzonym przez Zetsu. Wygląd Nye ma jasną skórę i krótkie, wybielone blond włosy. Nosi białą czapkę bejsbolową do tyłu z granatowymi akcentami i różowymi i cyjanowymi plamami. Nye nosi również szary pasek ze srebrną klamrą, srebrny medalion oraz niebiesko-różową kraciastą koszulę w kratę z białymi guzikami, pod niebieską kurtką bomber z kremowym kołnierzem z futra. Nosi granatowe spodnie i okulary z osłonami bocznymi oraz różowe i białe soczewki. Nye nosi również niebieskie mokasyny z różowymi sznurowadłami i zygzakami z przodu, a także szare podeszwy i jasnoniebieskie futro. Styl B Nosi granatową i regularną niebieską kraciastą czapkę baseballową, ciemnofioletowe kwadratowe plamki i jasnoniebieskie akcenty. Nye ma również na sobie szary pasek ze złotą sprzączką, naszyjnik z Monetę Warp, różową i cyjanową plamistą koszulę z poszarpanymi brzegami oraz niebieski podarty podkoszulek z jasnoniebieskimi guzikami i różowymi szwami. Nosi granatowe i regularne niebieskie kraciaste spodnie z ciemnofioletowymi kwadratowymi plamami, a boczne okulary osłania cyjanowo-białymi soczewkami. Przed aktualizacją niektórych gier To Go Nye nosiła te same mokasyny. Po aktualizacji jego buty zostały przymocowane do niebieskiego płótna z niebieskawymi akcentami, szarymi podeszwami i różowymi koronkami. Droga do wygranej * Runda 1, dywizja Truffleton U: Jairo-Nye 2858-3443 * Półfinał dywizji Truffleton U: Azariah-Nye 2548-2880 * Finał dywizji Truffleton U: Juliet-Nye 2899-3477 * Półfinały: Nye-Mathias 4038-2888 * Wielki Finał: Nye-Ranulph 5488-4768 Zamówienia Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8x Saszłyk Carolina Tofu (Całość) * 4x Francuskie frytki (Prawo) * 4x Hummus Dips Święto (Święto Dziękczynienia) * 8x Saszłyk Carolina Tofu (Całość) * 4x Kliny słodkiego ziemniaka (Prawo) * 4 Hummus Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Sproszkowany cukier ** Malinowa skórka * Regular French Cruller z truskawkowym nadzieniem ** Truskawkowy lukier ** Polewa niebieskiego księżyca ** Mini Pianki * Red Velvet Roll ** Sproszkowany cukier ** Polewa Neapolitan Święto (Mardi Gras) * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Sproszkowany cukier ** Malinowa skórka * Regular King Cake Donut z truskawkowym nadzieniem ** Maskowy proszek ** Polewa Purple Burple ** Mini Pianki * Red Velvet Roll ** Sproszkowany cukier ** Polewa Doberge Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Płaski chleb zserem szwajcarskim * Normalne smażenie * Grillowany kurczak * Sos BBQ * Papryczki Fajita * Sałata * Deep-Fried Pickles * Frytki: ** Frytki z batata ** Nacho sos Święto (Nowy Rok) * Cheddarowo wirowy chleb z serem szwajcarskim * Normalne smażenie * Grillowany kurczak * Parmezanowy sos * Papryczki Fajita * Sałata * Deep-Fried Pickles * Frytki: ** Frytki z batata ** Parmezanowy sos ** kostki sera Rangi by go odblokować * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Ranga 39 * Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Ranga 32 Odblokowny * Papa's Wingeria To Go! Ranga 39, Hummus * Papa's Donuteria To Go! Ranga 32, Masquerade Powder. Naklejki Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Zdobądź 3 naklejki by odblokować ten strój: center|120px Ciekawostki * Niektóre ciemnozielone plamy farby na jego kapeluszu zostały zmienione na niebieski i różowy na animowanym obrazie jako zwycięzca. Było to na prośbę jego twórcy, Zetsu. [1] * Zetsu prosi również o zmianę niektórych szczegółów kurtki (nadgarstka i szyi) o puszystej / futrzanej fakturze (podobnej do detalu butów). [2] * Tony potwierdził jednak, że wraz z Mattem niewiele się zmieni poza zielonymi farbami. [3] * Nye jest pierwszym zwycięzcą Customerpalooza, który zadebiutował w aplikacji. * On i Elle są obecnie jedynymi zwycięzcami KCP, którzy pojawili się w Customer Spotlight. * Mieli również tę samą pozycję w nawiasie. * Jego strój w stylu B czerpie elementy z projektu, który Zetsu zaproponował jako alternatywny strój. [4] * Początkowo Nye nosi te same buty dla obu strojów. W aktualizacji zmieniono je na inną parę butów, które zostały zaktualizowane w Papa's Donuteria To Go! i Papa's Wingeria To Go!. Bilety zamówień Nye’s regular Wingeria order.jpg|Jego regularne zamówienie w Papa's Wingeria To Go! Nye’s holiday wingeria order.jpg|Jego zamówienie podczas Dziękczynienia w Papa's Wingeria To Go! Nye’s DTG! regular order.JPG.jpg|Jego regularne zamówienie w Papa's Donuteria To Go! Nye’s DTG! Mardi Gras order.JPG.jpg|Jego zamówienie podczas Mardi Gras w Papa's Donuteria To Go! Nye's CTG regularne.jpg|Jego regularne zamówienie w Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Nye's CTG holiday.jpg|Jego noworoczne zamówienie w Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Galeria Nye's Name Logo.jpg Nye wins 01.gif KCP18 Winner icon.png KCP18 Finals.jpg Nye Unlocked.PNG Nye Finger Point.png Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klienci płci męskiej Kategoria:Zwycięzcy KCP Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa's Wingeria To Go!